CORAZONES UNIDOS EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO VIAJE
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Despues de sui ardua batalla contra Pain, Naruto reflexiona profundamente sobre el siguiente paso a dar en su vida sin saber que su decision afectara a otros y especial a alguien que le importa mucho.


**CORAZONES UNIDOS. EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO VIAJE**

PROLOGO

El viento resoplaba ligeramente en las copas de los árboles y de entre las densas penumbras de un noche donde la puesta de luna llena se veía oculta por grandes nubes la figura de una singular persona se escabulle para no ser vista por nadie, esto con una firme intención, fruto de su propia decisión personal

Tienda de Tsunade

Ella continua inconsciente y su condición no ha mejorada del todo, cuando de la pronto aparece Naruto en la tienda, el se encuentra vistiendo aquella elegante capa de los sennin que uso en su ultima batalla con Pain y tras acercarse a ella muy silenciosamente, le dice los siguiente.

Naruto (sonriendo y hablando con tono humorístico):¿Como te encuentras Tsunade obaachan?, puedo ver que aun sigues durmiendo, pues bien espero que pronto despiertes ya que la villa necesita urgentemente de tus servicios ya que las cosas estas de cabeza por aquí y dudo mucho que Kakashi sensei pueda hacerse cargo de todo mientras tu no estas.

Naruto: Pero sabes no he venido a verte hoy para eso, lo que sucede que es yo…

Naruto (serio): Lo he pensado mucho y decidido que es mejor para todos en la aldea que me vaya, si me quedo aquí por mucho tiempo Akatsuki podría volver a atacar como lo hizo y eso no seria justo para los habitantes ahora que la villa esta siendo reconstruida con gran esmero.

Naruto (serio): Por eso me voy a un lugar lejano, pero no lo crees que es por cobardía, emprendo un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento, ya que yo… yo quiero hacerme más fuerte

Naruto (mirada decidida): Si fuerte para poder protegerlos a todos y ayudar a salvar el mundo donde todos vivimos de la grave amenaza que nos envuelve y también para cumplir la promesa que hice a mi amigo (pensado en Sasuke) y a mi maestro (pensado en Jiraya), a mis amigos (recordando a sus compañeros de generación y conocidos como Iruka, Konohamaru, Gaara etc) y a mi mismo, de traer la paz a este mundo ninja.

Naruto: Así que hasta entonces nos veremos de nuevo obaacha, se que tu podrás hacer que Konoha se recupera de sus heridas, confío en ti plenamente.

Naruto (voz algo melancólica): Hasta pronto.

Y como un alma en pena, Naruto camina sigilosamente hacia las afueras de Konoha, cuando sobre en una de las colinas cercanas al campamento de la villa, una voz lo llama con gran estupor a manera de una suplica

Voz: Naruto-kun.

Naruto (volteando la mirada): Eh, Hinata, ¿pero que haces aquí y estas horas de la noche?

Hinata (tímida): Pues veraz yo quisiera hacerte la misma pregunta Naruto-kun, ¿a donde vas a estas horas?

Naruto: Pues yo, estaba por marcharme de la villa

Hinata (sorprendida): Pero por que has tomado una decisión tan seria como esta, acaso no sabes el peligro que corres si sales de la villa, Akatsuki podría capturarte, además recuerda que en estos momentos Kakashi sensei esta tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con los demás Kages para que Konoha te brinde su completa protección.

Naruto (serio): Y que me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, mientras veo como Akatsuki, o Sasuke viene a la villa y la destruyen a su antojo sólo por buscarme a mí.

Naruto (mirada cabizbaja mientras se toca con una de sus manos el estomago): Esta villa ya ha sufrido bastantes desgracias y destrucción por mi culpa.

Hinata (voz franca): No seas tan duro contigo mismo, de todo lo que últimamente ha pasado, tú no tiene la culpa de nada, ya que ellos lo que buscan es al Kyub…. (se tapa la boca para no continuar hablando)

Naruto (riendo ya hablando con ironía): Adelante Hinata, puedes decirle, es por que todos quieren lo que hay en mi interior, el poder del Kyubi, este maldito poder que sólo ha traído miseria a mucha gente y el cual detesto con todas mis fuerzas.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Pero descuida no te tomo a mal lo que has dicho ya que todo es cierto y por esa razón no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Hinata: ¿Y que es lo has que piensas hacer?

Naruto: Aun no lo se con seguridad, siempre he hecho muchas cosas tontas en mi vida y tal vez esta sea una más de ellas, pero en esta ocasión siento que es mi deber no sólo como ninja de Konoha sino como persona el seguir por mi mismo sin esperar a que otros intervengan.

Hinata: Pero

Naruto: No me malentiendas, les estoy muy agradecido ha todos en la villa por lo que ha dicho y hecho por mi, por eso siento que ha llegado el momento de regresarles algo de esa confianza que ha depositado en mi y para eso necesito poder, un poder que siempre ha residido en mi y que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de ser un jinchuriuki y ese poder es.

Naruto (alzando la mirada al cielo nocturno): "El poder de cambiar a la gente".

Hinata (sonrojada): "El poder de cambiar a la gente".

Naruto: Así es.

Hinata (mirada cabizbaja): Entonces piensas en continuar tu búsqueda de Sasuke y tratar de convencerlo de que regrese a la villa.

Naruto (serio): Si.

Naruto: Lamento mucho hacer las cosas de esta forma, por favor discúlpame con Shikamaru y el resto de los muchachos, pero este es el camino que el elegido, mi camino ninja.

Naruto: Adiós Hinata y gracias.

Y de pronto la mano de Hinata toma una de las mangas de la capa de Naruto deteniendo momentáneamente su camino.

Naruto (extrañado): Ehm

Hinata (llorando calladamente mientras habla): No… te vayas…por favor.

Naruto (extrañado): ¿Que dices?

Y de la nada ella corre y lo abraza fuertemente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al joven rubio quien sorprendió por la acción no puede decir otra que:

Naruto (sorprendido): ¿Hinata, tú?

Hinata (llorando y con tono de suplica): Por favor no te vayas de la aldea, no nos dejes, no me dejes sola.

Naruto (dándose vuelta para quedar frente a ella mientras la toma de las manos con gentilenza): ¿Hinata pero que estas diciendo?

Hinata (levantando la mirada mostrando las tiernas lagrimas que salen por sus hermosos ojos): YO TE AMO, TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON.

Naruto: Hinata pero yo.

Hinata (sonrojada y llorando): No puedo seguir guardando más mis sentimientos por ti, desde que te conocí no hay día que mi corazón no deja de latir de algarabía por ti, esperando el momento para que yo pudiera mirarte y decirte todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora.

Naruto (sin palabras): Hinata.

Hinata: Sin ti aquí, mi vida estará llena de una soledad que estoy seguro que no podre soportar, pero también se que has tomada una decisión y que no puedo detenerte en el camino que has escogido, por lo que diré algo que de seguro sonora muy egoísta de mi parte pero por favor créenme que si algo malo llegara a pasarte yo no podría (agudizando el llanto)…. no podría soportarlo.

Hinata (viéndole de frente y con lágrimas en sus ojos): Naruto-kun, llévame contigo.

Naruto (incrédulo): ¿Qué?, pero es que acaso te das cuenta de lo dices Hinata, aquí tienes un hogar, una familia y amigos que te aprecian, gente que de seguro se preocupara sin tu no estas aquí con ellos.

Hinata (voz seria): Para ni en estos momento tu eres lo más importante para mi y se que mi deseo es egoísta y equivocado pero es lo que mi corazón siente y me dicta hacer y yo quiero estar contigo Naruto en todo momento, apoyarte en lo que pueda y mostrarte que no esta sólo en esto.

Hinata (aforrándose más a él): Déjame ayudarte a cargar esta pesada carga por favor, haré lo que tú me pidas si me dejas ir contigo.

Naruto (volteándose nuevamente de espaldas a ella y usando un tono de voz recio): Dime Hinata estarías dispuesta a dejar tu hogar y a tu familia por mi.

Hinata (voz melancólica): En estos momentos no hay nadie más importante que tú, te lo juro con todo mi corazón.

Naruto avanza unos pasos sin voltear al verla.

Hinata (llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras se llanto se agudiza): Naruto-kun.

Naruto (deteniéndose de nuevo para después voltearse de frente a ella mientras extiende gentilmente su mano): Vamos Hinata, vayamos juntos.

Hinata (continua llorando pero esta vez un semblante de felicidad en su rostro): Naruto-kun, si vamos.

Ella también extiende su mano y estas se sujetan fuertemente mientras comienzan su partida de la Aldea de la Hoja cubiertos por la penumbra de la noche.

Ya desde una colina segura a las afueras de la villa.

Naruto: Hinata después de esto no hay vuelta a tras, ¿estas segura de continuar?

Hinata: Ya lo he decidió por mi misma y no pienso retractarme del camino que he elegido y se que mi camino es estar contigo para ayudarte ( diciendo estos mientras aprieta fuertemente la mano de Naruto en señal de afecto y apoyo).

Hinata (sonriendo dulcemente): No es asi Naruto-Kun.

Naruto (también sonriendo): Así es de veraz.

Y si 2 jóvenes emprendieron su viaje hacia lo desconocido, sin saber los innumerables peligros que los aguardan, pero una cosa es segura que mientras ambos estén juntos podrán superar cualquier obstáculo sin importar lo difícil que esta sea por que ellos 2 tienen:

Naruto y Hinata (corriendo juntos tomados de la mano mientras dicen al unísono lo siguiente): "Juntos tendremos la fuerza necesario para recorrer nuestro propio camino ninja".

FIN


End file.
